Chocola's Cola
by Smegerama
Summary: Discontinued - An old story I wrote in 2006 about Cheese and Chocola making a soda brand. It's not a great story, but I still think it's cute.
1. The Soda

Chocola's Cola, A sequal to "Chao chao chao!" 

Chocola and Cheese sat in front of the gleming television watching teletubbies.

"Chao Chao Chao" said Cheese

_This is boring and stupid_

"Cho Chao Mowo" replied Chocola

_You're far from wrong Cheese_

"Hope you're enjoying this" said Cream "Because I'm leaving to do some shopping with Amy"

"Chao Chao Maoo Caw" sqealed Cheese

_I'm leaving this stinks, come on Chocola_

"Chao!"

_Right as always Cheese_

After Cream left Cheese and Chocola went to the soda production factory

"Chao Chao Chao!" said Cocola

_Can I make a soda brand_

"No" said the buisness maneger.

"Chao Chocola"

_My name is Chocala_

"Welcome aboard" he said only paying attention to Chocola's name having the word "cola" in it.

"Chao Chao" snickered Chocola

_Now we can get this started Cheese_

Meanwhile Cream comes home and sees the chao are missing "Oh no! I'd better find those 2 sneekers" said Cream.

"Chao Chchao" whined Cheese

_Cream said she'd get back at 5:21, and it's 5:22!_

"CHAO CHAO!" screamed Chocola

_HURRY!_

Cream walks past and sees the 2 chao hurry out. "I'd better get them" she said.

"Chao Shao"

_In here Chocola_

Chocola and Cheese hid while Cream passed by "Maow"

_Phew_

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao!"  
_  
Hurry Cheese, at full speed we can get back in time!_

The two chao hurried back. "Chochachoe" they said as Cream walked back in.

_Hi Cream!_

"I saw that you were gone" said Cream sadly "I'm afraid I'l have to start disiplening you 2."

"CHAO!"

_NOOOOOOO!_

"I'l start tommarow, have a good day for the rest of today sweeties" she said blowing them a kiss.

"Chao Chao XXXXXX" said Cheese

_She can't diseplene us, we're her favorite chao..._

"Chao chao mado"  
_  
I'm afraid she will and has to Cheese..._


	2. The Diseplene Plan

Chapter 2: The diseplene plan 

Cheese and Chocola woke up the next morning

"Chao Chao Yawn"

_Time to get up Cheese Yawn_

Cream walked in, "Let's get up, chop, chop"

"Ugggg"

"Don't whine Chocola it's breakfest and I fixed you Chao fruit soup!"

Both Chocola and Cheese's eyes opened wide

"But first" she added "I need to tell you the plan."

Cheese and Chocola jumped out of bed emeditly

"I've decided" Cream started "That you will get a spanking if you linger in bed to long or when I tell you to

come somewhere. Second, I will not let you leave food at the tabel when you're done and playing. Third, You

cannot order 600 rhine stones on the Internet ever again, got it?"

"Chao" Cheese and Chocola both nodded.

_I think I'm going to faint_

They went down stairs to eat breakfest

"Chee Chao como da chao"

_Cheese this is not going to be good_

"Come on" yelled Cream "You're soup is getting cold."

Cheese and Chocola started breakfest and drank all their soup, plus the chao nut milk.

"Chao Chao"

_Have you got any info on the soda Chocola_

"Nowa"

_No Cheese_

"Chao Chao Chao Chao sode Chocola"

_Can I have soda Cream_?

"Sorry Cheese, no soda in the morning" she said.

"Whao"

_WHAT?_

"Chao Chao Cheeso"

I think we should go get the info after lunch Cheese

"Riot"

_That might cause a riot Chocola_

"Chao Io"

_I know, but I'm to enuthiastic about it_

"Cis"

_Tis the season too be sneaky Chocola_

"Re Chao"

_Right Cheese_

They left to play until lunch

"Ito Chao Mao"

_It's almost time Chocol_a

"Ruao Chao Mao"

_Right, let's hurry before Ceam suspects it_

The two hurried out and headed for the factory.

"Chao"

_What's the info on my soda Mr. Manager?_

"It's ready for the market Chocola"

They saw Cream looking at them.

"ByyeChao"

_We better leave Cheese_

"Alright you 2, Get ready for a grounding of 5 weeks" said Cream with an evil look.

"Chao Cwao"

_Uh oh_

"Ches we weav"

_Cheese, let's go home and sit all day_

The 3 left for home "See what happens when you don't obey" said Cream.

"chao villa"

_She caught up on this diseplening fa_st


	3. In Love

Chapter 3: In Love 

_Authors Note: _I know Cheese is a girl but it fits better if she's a boy in this story..

"Checho" thought Chocola

_Tis the season to be grounded_

"Chao Chew"

_Let's ask for some chewing gum_

"Nowa Che"

Wait Cheese

"Che Cho Cor Fo"

Chewing gum for Foby, Chocola?

"Whao Fob"

_Who's Foby?_

"Streeto Chao"

_The chao down the street who I kind of have a crush on_

"Oh nao"

_There's no time for love now you nincompoop, We need to find info on the soda_

"Beti Eyo"

_She has betiful eyes of hazel_

"Shao Che"

_Oh shut up_

The chao waited and waited, 12:30...1:30...4:30...Next day...Next week...12:00

"Ioni borchao"

_I'm bored Cheese_

"Chao Tao"

_Me to_

"Snekao outao"

_Let's sneek out_

"Raoit"

_Right Chocola_

The chao sneeked out and went to the soda factory

"Cha Cho"

_It will be called Chao-Cola Mr. Manager_

"Sure Chocola" said the manager

Chocola saw Cream looking at him with an extremly mad expression

"Byao"

_I have to go now_

Chocola left and walked to Cream

"I'm really sick of this... Make that 10 weeks you sneeker" she declaired

"Chao Cobz"

_Where's Cheese?_

Meanwhile at Foby's house

"Yao Eyo"

_You have betiful eyes_

"Iao"

_I know_

"Iao lovao yao"

_I love you_

"Nao Chao"

_I know_

Cream pulled Chocola into his room and slammed the door

"Oao gao"

_Oh great, I see Cheese at Foby's house_

"Chao Cog"

_Let's go to the movies_

"Sao"

_Sure_

They headed down broad way and went in the movie theater

"Hao Supao Chao"

_How about Super Chao?_

"Yao"

_Yes_

They went in and watched the movie, but halfway through Cheese saw Cream

walk in.

"Lao"

_Let's get out of here_

He pulled Foby uder the seat and snuck out of the theater and ran down the

street into a bus and speeded away

"Phao"

_Phew_

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao"

_What was that all about Cheese_

"Creamao"

Cream would get mad at me Foby

"Whyao"

_Why?_

"Chao Chao"

_Because Cream said I couldn't leave my room_

"MAO"

_I'm leaving, You're a bad and sneeky chao_

"Nao"

_Wait!_

"No"

_No_(typical)

Cheese walked into the house again and got punished by Cream and sent to his room with 20 weeks...


	4. Sick

_Chapter 4_

_Sick_

"Can you believe this!" Chocola screamed, "Twenty weeks! That girl's insane!"

Cheese nodded. "This is crazy!" They both let out a long sigh, and peeked out the window. Foby was waving.

"Come down here!" she yelled.

"We ca" 

"I'll be right down!" Cheese interrupted. He slid the window open a bit more, hopped out, and flew down to his friend. Chocola rolled his eyes, and picked up a great big book. 

"Chapter 1, Starts and Beginnings...Ah, screw this!" He tossed the book at Cheese nearly hitting him. 

"Ouch!" Cheese stumbled about. 

"What's that, Cheese?" Foby asked. She picked it up. "'My Friend, Radiation!' What kind of a book is this?" She dragged Cheese along the ground to an empty alley. "You are going to pay!" she snarled.

"Look, I already have twenty weeks in the slammer!" 

"...for another movie!"

"What!"

"I want to see Super Chao 2: The Greatest Of Diamonds!"

Cheese rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You can get in trouble, I'll go back to my room!" He flew back up into the open window. 

"I thought you wanted to get in trouble..." Chocola grumbled, seeing his friend fly in.

"I don't want any more then twenty weeks! For heaven's sake, more than three months!" Cheese yelled. He stomped around on the floor, before realizing something. "We can get other chao to stay here and act like us, so we can go play!"

"...That is the single _dumbest _idea I ever heard!" Chocola screamed.

"Why?"

"Cream would never mistake other chao for us!"

"What if I fake a heart-attack, and you can run around the house!" 

"She'll bring me, and the defibrillator would kill you!"

"You're right..." Cheese sighed.

"I'm always right! You're always wrong!" Chocola shouted. The two chao kept shouting at each other constantly.

"Quiet!" Cream yelled.

"Chao chao!" the two chao yelled back.

"Do you have another plan?"

"Yes. How about you pretend your sick!"

"The thermometer would show we're lying,"

"That is, unless when Cream is gone, we warm it up!"

"That's a great idea!"

Cream heard moaning noises coming from the two chao's room. She walked up, and saw Cheese on the floor moaning. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Chao chew, chibby cho fow!"

"He's sick!"

"Chebs,"

"Here, I just bought an electric thermometer that doesn't take forever to register!"

"**Gulp**..."

She stuck it in, and it read: "104o F" 

"My gosh, you're sick!" Cream exclaimed. She ran down to get some medicine.

Cheese winked at Chocola, pulled a small warm battery out of his mouth, and put it back in the table lamp.


End file.
